Blessed Mistakes
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Sequel to "Runaway" Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from cryimg out loud. How could this happen to her? How could she be so stupid? She had fallen into her mother's footsteps. Guess the saying is true...Like mother, like daughter.
1. Unexpected

Blessed Mistakes

Squeal to "Runway" on Cailey-Zaya-Babe-Cabbie supp's account.

She has messaged me on her Instagram that she has lost interest in this story, so she had asked me if I was willing to take over for her. Of course, I was happy to rewrite it for her.

Summary- Sequel to "Runaway" Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from crying out loud. How could this happen to her? How coukd she be so stupid? She had fallen into her mother's footsteps. Guess the saying is true...Like mother, like daughter. Suite Life&Jessie crossover

Chapter One:

Two Years Later, November 23rd, New York, New York, 2029

Lucy bit her lip. Her heart pounded, she could hear it. Her stomach felt queasy. Queasy...The reason she took these life changing tests. She felt sick for a couple of days. She just thought she had the flu. After all, it is November...But, when her period was late, a week late, she only thought of one explanation. Pregnant. And that is what those tests told her.

Positive sigh, the own spelling of the word, and her least favorite, the smiley face. Being pregnant at seventeen was a happy thing. She wasn't even done with school yet. A few more months before she would graduate.

She wrapped the tests in toilet paper and threw them away. She walked out of the bathroom. She just wanted time alone.

"Lucy! Come over here, we can't sing 'Happy Birthday' to Avril without you!" Her father, Cody called from the kitchen. Lucy's going to hate to tell him.

When she walked in, Luke, her boyfriend of two years, smiled. "Hey, what took you so long in there?"

Lucy shrugged. "I just don't feel well…"

Luke nodded. "Okay…"

Once Bailey lit the candle, and the lights off, they sang happy birthday to Avril. It's the little girl's first birthday, and she's having a blast. With the help of her sister, Annabeth, she blew out the candle, that had a big '1!'

After her cake, she, again with the help of Annie and her brothers, she opened her presents.

Avril enjoyed playing with her toys. When she wanted to play with her new doll house with her dolls, she wanted Lucy to join her. "Lu, can you play with me?"

Lucy smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry, Ave. I don't feel to good."

"Plwease?"

Michael, her twin brother, leaned on the couch. "Yeah, Lucy. Plwease? It's her birthday, you don't want to be sad on her own birthday, do you? Especially on her first birthday."

Lucy sighed. "But, I don't feel good. I want to go and sleep."

Michael smirked. "Why don't you feel good? You hardly get sick…"

Lucy glared. "I just don't feel good, Michael. Leave me alone."

Luke looked up at Michael. "Just leave her alone. It might be her time of month."

Lucy slapped Luke's arm that was around her. "I am not! And it's not why I don't feel good, okay? The reason is why I don't feel good is because I'm pregnant!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Lucy froze. Shit. She gave a nervous laugh. "Ha ha...I was just playing a joke on you guys…"

Bailey eyed her daughter. "Lucille, this is not a joking matter...Are you pregnant?"

Lucy lowered her head as she gave a nod. "Yes...I just found out today…"

Cody glared at Luke. He walked over to his wife and daughter. "Is he the one who did this to you?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes, he's the father...And, no, he didn't pressure me. I decided I was ready."

Cody still glared at his oldest daughter's boyfriend. "Did you guys even thought of protection?"

"We did, Daddy...But like you and mom with Michael and me through Bradley. It broke…"

Cody finally torn his eyes away from Luke. His eyes softened when he looked at his daughter. "What do you plan on doing with the baby?"

"Well, abortion is definitely out…" She looked up at her parents. "I think I want to keep it." She looked at Luke. "What do you want to do?"

Luke sighed. "Well, this is definitely a shock to me...But, if you want to raise the baby, then so be it."

Lucy smiled. "So, you're going to help me with the baby?"

Luke nodded. "Of course I'm going to help you. I mean, it's half mine…"

Lucy kept smiling. "Thank you!" She kissed her boyfriend.

Emma Ross, shook her head. "I kinda knew Luke would be a father at a young age...I just thought it wouldn't be with you, Lucy."

Lucy gave her friend a half smile. "Thanks, Em."

Emma smiled back. "You're welcome."

Bailey sighed. "Well, I better get you an appointment ready. We need to know see how far along you are, and if you're pregnant with one baby, or two."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah." She rested her head on Luke's shoulder. "Do you think we can do this?"

Luke kissed her head. "I don't think we can...I know we can, Luce."

To be continued…

AN: First chapter I am coping from CZBC supp's first 25 chapters and then I'm going to add my own stuff after that, but I do remember what she told me, so I'll add that for her.

Hope you like this version of Blessed Mistakes!


	2. Oh, My Twins?

Blessed Mistakes

Squeal to "Runway"

Chapter 2: "Oh, My, Twins?"

November 24th, 2029, New York, New York

Bailey managed to get Lucy's appointment for today to be sure she's pregnant or not.

"Lucy, Luke's here!" Michael called.

Lucy walked out of her room. "Hey." She quickly hugged her boyfriend. "You ready to go?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I guess...It'll feel weird being there, you know?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It'll be weird to you? I'm the pregnant one here! Most eyes will be on me!"

Luke sighed. "Yes, you are."

Bailey walked into the living room. "Oh, hey Luke." She turned to her daughter. "You ready to go, sweetie?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah." She grabbed her purse. "Let's go. I kinda wanna go there and come back as soon as possible."

Bailey gave her daughter a half smile. "Well, it also depends on her other patients."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Can we go?"

"Sure. Michael, are you going?"

"No! The only way I'm going to a place like that is when I become a father."

Bailey nodded her head. "Okay…" She turned to Luke. "You're going, right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to miss it either. I mean, I wouldn't even gotten up this early…"

Bailey laughed. "Alright, let's go."

At the OB/GYN office, a few minutes later

Lucy bit her lip. Eyes were focused on her. She wasn't normally timid by eyes being on her, but now she was. She knew they were judging her.

Bailey noticed her daughter's nervousness. "Don't worry, Luce. I've felt the same at my first appointment with you and Michael. Don't let it get to you."

Lucy slowly nodded. "I know...But they keep staring…"

Bailey wrapped an arm around her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I know, Lucy."

Her mother and boyfriend found empty seats and sat down, saving one for Lucy while she gave the receptionist her information.

"Ugh. Even the stupid receptionist was judging me! Like she never done anything bad. She was the total 'bad girl' look to her!" She rambled, taking a seat in between Bailey and Luke.

Luke looked at her, sighing. "Why is it even bothering you? You never let things bother you!"

Lucy whined. "I don't know! But are they judging you? No! Just me!"

"Why don't you start judging them then? Just look at them up and down, then shake your head and whisper to one of us."

"I am not lowing myself to their level."

Bailey nodded. "And, you shouldn't, these girls here are farther in their pregnancies. The most pregnant you are, the more moody you are…"

Lucy chuckled. "Trust me. I know. I had to deal with you for three of them. When you were pregnant with Annie and Brad, it was horrible."

Bailey glared at her. "Watch it young lady."

Lucy raised her hands up in defense.

The receptist got up from her seat and walked in front of her desk. Popping her gum, she spoke up.

"Lucille Martin?"

Lucy, Bailey and Luke looked up from their seats.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

Jackie, her name tag read, popped her gum again. "The doctor is ready to see you. Third door and on the left…" She walked back to her desk, returning to whatever she was doing before.

"Okay…" Lucy said, leaving the waiting room to the room Jackie said.

Inside the room, Lucy managed to get comfortable on the the bed when Dr. Nicolas walked in. "Hello, Lucille-"

"Lucy." Lucy said, cutting her off.

Dr. Nicolas smiled. "Lucy. I'm going to ask you some questions, but before I do that, I would like some tests done. Blood and urine…"

"Why?" Lucy questioned.

"Just to be sure you're pregnant, Hun. Plus, it does help determine if you're having twins, or not. And estimate how far along you are."

Lucy sighed. "Okay…"

Once the tests were done, Dr. Nicolas began the questions. "Alright, Lucy. When was the last time you and your boyfriend had intercourse?"

Luke laid his head in his hands, while Lucy blushed. "Um...A few weeks ago...I'm not sure…"

The doctor nodded. She asked more questions. After she got done asking them, she left to check the results.

"When exactly did you two have sex?" Bailey asked her daughter.

Lucy rolled her eyes, sighing. "I don't really know, Mom! All I know is that you and dad left for Boston to visit his mother…"

Bailey nodded.

Dr. Nicolas walked in with the results and a smile on her face. "Well, Lucy. It looks like you are indeed pregnant! And, you might be with twins. I'm going to go ahead and do an ultrasound just to be sure if it's twins."

She grabbed the gel. "I need you to lift up your shirt."

Lucy nodded as she lifted her shirt.

"It'll be cold." She squirted the blue gel on Lucy's lower stomach.

Lucy flinched at the coldness. "Ooo, boy, that is cold!"

Luke perked up. "Speaking of 'boy', when will we find out what they are?"

Dr. Nicolas smiled, moving the wand around Lucy's abdomen. "Wanting a boy, huh?"

Luke nodded. "I would, but as long as they're healthy is what really counts."

The doctor nodded. "Well, you're going to have to wait until your girlfriend's five months. Twenty weeks to be exact." She found the babies. Smiling, she turned to Lucy. "You see that?"

Lucy nodded. "Those two gray blobs? That's babies?"

Dr. Nicolas smiled. "Yep. And according to the tests and this image, you're about a month along, six weeks."

"A month? How can I be a month pregnant with twins?! I'm not even showing a little!"

Bailey spoke up, looking at her daughter. "Lucy, you are. It's barely noticeable, but you are."

The doctor nodded. "They might be closer to your back too. Some babies do that." She handed Lucy paper towels.

Lucy gently wiped the gel off her belly, then lowered her shirt, sitting up. "Will they always be back there?"

She shrugged. "They might. It's different with every pregnancy. Now, I need you to take these." She handed Lucy vitamins. "I'll write you some notes so you can take the school office. No P. E., because it's not good for the babies. Also, you will be able to bring snacks and water bottles into your classes." She continued. "I'd like to see you monthly until week 24, that appointment is very important because that keeps us updated on how well you are and babies. We don't want them coming before week 36. After that, I'd like to see you every other week until week thirty, then every week until your due date, which is early July to early August. If you are uncomfortable by week 38, I'd want to see you that week, so we can talk about going into the hospital that week or so, okay?"

Lucy nodded. "Okay…" She looked over the list of don'ts. "No caffeine? Really?" She flopped back on the bed. "This is going to be the longest nine months of my life…"

To be continued…

Chapter 2 is done. Will try to update everyday so I can get to chapter 25.


	3. Day of Hell

Blessed Mistakes

Chapter 3: "Day of Hell"

Same day, New York, New York

Lucy walked in, followed by her mother and boyfriend.

Cody shot up from the couch and approached his daughter. "How did it go? Are you really pregnant? Is it one or two?" He bombed her million of questions.

She sighed. "It went alright. Yes, I'm really pregnant, with twins." She pulled out a picture of the ultrasound. "See?" She handed it to her father.

Cody looked at the picture before handing it back to his daughter. "How far along are you?"

Lucy smiled. "Six weeks, so a month."

Cody sighed. Bailey walked up and hugged him. "I know...Where's Michael? Are the others taking their nap?"

Cody chuckled. "Yes, I finally got the younger ones to nap. And Michael is with Angela."

Bailey nodded excitedly. "Yes! I get some time to myself!" She walked into the kitchen, leaving her husband, daughter, and daughter's boyfriend in the living room.

"Sooo…" Luke started. "I think I should head home...Bonnie starts to go crazy if one of us is out of her slight of a long time…"

Lucy grabbed his arm. "Nooooo! Stay here with me!"

Cody gently pulled Lucy's hands off Luke's arm. "No. No, no. Luke's right, he should go back home. He does live above us, he won't be far."

Lucy pouted. "But Daddy…I don't want to be stuck here with you, mom, and little kids...I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

Cody sighed. "Fine. Just no going into your room, if you do, I better not see that door closed and/or locked."

Lucy nodded. "Okay...But, I don't see why we can't have my door closed, I mean...I'm already pregnant. I can't get pregnant again on top of being pregnant...That's kind of impossible, Daddy…"

Cody gave his daughter a stern look.

Lucy stopped laughing. "We'll be on the couch."

Cody nodded. "Good."

Next day, November 25th, 2029, New York, New York

Lucy and Michael's High School

Lucy closed her locker. She wished the day was already over, but much to her dismay, she only had one more class. She leaned against her locker, her teacher was giving her looks. The nurse and the office lady was too. Judges. That's what they were. She hated it as much as she hated when someone called her 'Lucille'. People were judging her, just because she was pregnant at seventeen. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't see one of her best friends, Stephanie, walking up to her.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked, making Lucy jump.

Lucy nodded, closing her eyes. "Yeah...I'm fine, just really tired…"

Stephanie smiled. "Ah, I see...You and the Lukester have another fun night?"

Lucy sighed. "No...My dad would kill me, and him…"

Stephanie pursed her lips. "Then, why are you tired? The only other time you were like this is when you told me that you and Luke had that 'special' sleepover."

"Don't tell anyone...But, that 'special' slumber party left me with two guests…"

Stephanie was confused. "Huh?"

Lucy sighed as she reopened her locker and reached for her purse, taking the ultrasound out. "This is what I mean…" She handed it

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "Whoa...They're yours? And Luke's?"

Lucy nodded, taking the picture back. "Yep. A month and half along…"

"Is Luke helping you with them?" She whispered.

Lucy nodded, shutting her locker after putting the picture back in her purse. "Yeah. How are you and Ash doing? Have you two ever took it to the next level?"

Stephanie blushed. "Lucy! It is none of your business!" She whispered to her friend. "But, yes, we have." She stopped whispering. "Don't tell anyone, Lucille!"

Lucy was about to respond when Jasmine and her group of friend walked up. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Look at what we have here. Blondie and Reddie…"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to correct you anymore."

Lucy sighed. "What do you want, Jasmine?"

"First, don't say my name. And, second, a little birdie told me about your bun in the oven, is that true?"

Lucy smirked. "Look, bitch, what little 'birdie' about you the rumor going around?"

Stephanie opened her mouth before she could say anything, Lucy looked at her, shutting her up.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, laughing. "Your brother's girlfriend...Angela."

Lucy started laughing. "No wonder why she was the one that told you! I'm not the pregnant one! She is!"

Stephanie hung her mouth open when Lucy said that. Oh my God.

Jasmine looked surprised. "Oh! Well then, I'm so sorry for bothering you!" She turned to her friends. "Come on, girls. Let's go find Angie, and tell her we know her dirty little secret."

Once they left, Stephanie slapped Lucy's shoulder. "Why did you do that?! Angela is so nice to you!"

Lucy rubbed her shoulder. "Apparently not! She let my nemesis, my enemy, the person I hate the most, I know that I'm…'you know'. I'm going to kill my brother for telling his girlfriend!"

Stephanie sighed. "Well, yeah, but she doesn't deserve a rumor like that floating around. Plus, you're just going to get bigger, Jasmine will find out."

Lucy sighed and sid down the lockers. "I know...Ugh…" She got up from the floor. "I should be heading to class…"

Stephanie nodded her head. "Me too...See you!"

"You too!" Lucy shouted back. She continued to walk into her next class. Handing the teacher the note about snacks and water bottles before taking her seat. The other students had their eyes on her as well. Like she needed this. She groaned as she placed her head in her hands, wanting to avoid their judgment stares. Yep, this is gonna be a long nine months of her life.

To be continued…

AN: Written within a few minutes.

Getting started on chapter four today, too.


	4. Dinner Nightmare

Blessed Mistakes

Chapter 4: "Dinner Nightmare"

Later that day, New York, New York

"You are sooo dead, Lucille!" Michael yelled as he entered the living room.

"Why is she 'sooo dead'?" Cody asked his oldest son as he got off the couch to keep them from hitting each other.

Michael glared at his sister. "She told Jasmine that Angela was pregnant! Which, by the way, she's not!"

Lucy crossed her arms above her stomach. "Well, you told her that I was pregnant without my permission or knowledge! She went and told Jasmine! I don't want the whole school to know this early! I want to keep it a secret as long as I can."

Michael gave a annoying sigh. "So? You could've just said it was a joke that Angela was playing on you?! Her father almost killed me!"

Lucy looked at her feet. "So? At least I'll never have to see Angela again if you were. She hates me, but no one cares to notice!"

Cody shook his head send sighed. "Michael, you should've asked Lucy if you could tell Angela the news." He turned to his daughter. "And Lucy, you should've just ignored Jasmine. You can't let her get to you, sweetheart."

Lucy raised her head. "But, Daddy...She would've told the whole school…"

Cody sighed. "I understand, Lucy, but you can't do that, okay?"

Lucy glared at her father. "How could you know about being a pregnant teenager?! You weren't there when mom was pregnant with Mike and I! You weren't even in our lives until three years ago! You still don't know me!"

"Lucille Ann! You don't raise your voice at me!"

Lucy was on the verge of tears. "Why?! You treat Michael and the others better than me! I'm just a screw up to you, huh? A mistake...Something you never wanted!"

Cody's heart started to break when he saw Lucy in pain. "Lucy...Don't you ever say that. I love you just as much as your brothers and sisters. I just love you all differently."

Lucy shook her head. "Just leave me alone." Lucy left for her room, closing the door as she sighed deeply.

Bailey and the younger kids walked out of the elevator.

"Daddy!" Annie and Avril screamed, running up to hug him.

Bailey smiled at the sight. "You girls ready for your nap time?"

Annie and Avril pulled away from their father, nodding their heads.

"Alright." Bailey picked up Avril, holding onto Annie's hand, leading them to their bedrooms.

Cody looked at his two younger sons. "How about we go give you boys a bath? You two seem to have been playing in the dirt."

Lucy's bedroom

Lucy placed her books in her backpack when Bailey knocked on the door. "Lucy? Can you open the door for Mommy?"

Lucy quietly got up and opened the door.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Bailey asked her daughter, closing the door.

"Michael told Angie I was pregnant…"

"What's wrong with that? She was going to find out sooner or later, sweetheart…"

Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You don't understand, Mom. She told Jasmanie."

Bailey thought about it. "Isn't that Jasmanie girl that's been rude to you and your brother all of these years?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah! She's not rude to Mike anymore, now she's just hateful towards me, Stephanie, Ash, and sometimes Luke."

Bailey gave Lucy a side hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She got up from the bed. "But, you need to apologize to your brother and Angela."

Lucy tossed her head back and wined. "Why?!"

"Because, Lucille, wouldn't like it if someone started a rumor about you. Angela doesn't like it either. Now, Michael invited Angie to dinner so when she gets here I want you to say sorry to her and Mike."

Lucy rolled her eyes again. "You and dad don't take my side in things. She started it by telling Jasmanie. Why can't I just tell one little lie?"

Bailey sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. "It's not just a 'little lie', Lucille! It's a big lie! For Heaven's sake, Luce, being pregnant at your age isn't going to be easy. You're going to-"

Lucy cut her off. "I'm what, Mom? Going to be labeled as the school slut? Or 'the pregnant girl'? Be told I'm too young to be raising kids and be told that I and they would have a better life if I gave them up or aborted them?" Lucy forced herself not to cry, but tears were filling her eyes, her vision was becoming bury. "I know I will, Mom….If Jasmanie knew the truth, the whole school would know within minutes and my life would be over! I don't want the school to know so soon, Mommy...I want to keep this hidden until I have to tell them…" The seventeen year old daughter paused and gave a big sigh. "...Maybe I should've ran away like you did…"

Bailey gave a sad sigh. Knowing her daughter is going to be going through what she did seventeen years ago hurt her more than ever. "Honey…" Bailey started, sitting back on the bed. "You did the right thing by staying and telling us. I was wrong of not telling your father or anyone else about you and Mike. Running away was the stupidest thing I've ever did."

"But...In a way, it was the smartest….If you didn't make that choice, Michael and I would never be who we are today. We wouldn't have never met the Ross clan. I would've have never met Stephanie, Michael wouldn't have met Angie. We wouldn't have met Molly and Jill...Our lives would've been different."

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, it would be been, huh?" She hugged her eldest daughter. "But, as long as I'm surrounded by friends and family, I would be, and I am just fine…"

Later during dinner, 6:00pm

"I'm so excited tomorrow!" Angela's voice beamed when she and Michael entered the condo.

Michael smiled at his girlfriend. "I know!" He kissed her. "Finally, we have the same gym teacher!"

Angela's smile grew bigger. "And, with my last name being Lynch, I'm right in front of you!"

Mike beamed more. "I know!" Michael nocited his sister and Luke on the couch. "Lucille…"

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

Michael, not wanting to focus on his and Angie's early conversation, and not wanting to chase after his sister, turned to Luke. "Lucas."

Luke stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Come on." She pulled his arm and lead him to the kitchen.

Bailey smiled. "Hey Angie! Your just in time!"

Lucy grabbed a juice from the fridge. "Yeah. Just in time to ruin our family's...and Luke's time. The only time we could all get together and talk…" She took a drink of the juice. "Thanks, Angela!"

Angela rolled her eyes this time. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Lucille." She took a seat at the table. "But, I was invited here."

Lucy shook her head. "Whatever."

Bailey gave the younger four their plates. "Well, Lucy, since you are eating for three, you can go get your food."

Lucy nodded as she got her food.

Michael sat down next to Thomas. "Shouldn't she get her food last? I mean, you're right, she's eating for three, wouldn't she take most of the food?"

Cody gave him a stern look. "Michael...You don't need to be rude. Your mother and I cooked enough food for everyone."

Lucy sat down with Luke. "Yeah, but you weren't here for that, were you?"

Mike rolled his eyes. He turned to his girlfriend. "Hey, Angie. Why don't you go ahead and place two more burgers on your plate."

"Sure."

Luke got up. "I'll be back, Lu." He went to get himself some food.

Angela sat on Michael's lap. She picked up a fry. "So...You got anything to say, Lucy?"

Lucy gave a quick nod. "Yeah. You mind getting off my brother's lap? We have young eyes here."

Angie shook her head. "Nah, we're not doing anything inappropriate."

Cody nodded his head. "It'll be fine, but any inappropriate moves and you're off his lap."

Bailey nodded in agreement. "Exactly. As long as they're appreciate, they're fine."

Lucy hung her mouth open in shock. What the hell? "But, you two never let me sit on Luke's lap!"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Probably because they didn't want you getting pregnant. Which you apparently failed."

She glared at her brother. "Shut up, Michael!"

Angie smirked. "I, at least am waiting until marriage, unlike you."

Cody send Bailey both smiled. "That's great, Angie!"

Lucy slumped into her chair. She pushed her plate back. "I'm not hungry anymore…" She got up from her seat and walked to her room.

Why is Angela so 'perfect' in their eyes?! She thought as she closed her bedroom door,

Later after dinner, Angela walked into Lucy's bedroom. "Sooo...Jasmanie told me what you said that I was pregnant?" She smiled, almost smirked. "Well, let's just say she has proof that you are...And, she would've now told the whole school."

To be continued…

Updated again. The next chapter will be a short one from what I'm looking at, but it's gonna be why Angela hates Lucy so much. I may update tonight again.


	5. Lucy's Secret Is Out

Blessed Mistakes

Chapter Five: "Lucy's Secret Is Out"

Lucy stood up from her bed. "First, what are you doing in my room?! And, second, what do you mean Jasmanie has proof that I'm pregnant?"

Angela smiled. "Well...Mikey handed me your ultrasound because I asked for it." She paused and smirked, looking at her nails. "I got your brother wrapped around my finger…" She turned her attention back to Lucy. "Anyways, I sent a copy to Jasmanie…"

Lucy's eyes went wide. "What?! No, no, no! Please tell me you didn't!"

Angie smiled again. "I did. By now, the whole school should know."

Lucy sat back down on her bed. She looked at Angie. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?"

Angie laughed. "Like you don't know!"

Lucy just stared at her.

Angie sighed. "Figures, you are a blonde-"

"That's a stereotype! There are many smart blondes in the world!"

"Whatever. Anyways, I hate you because you stole Luke from me!"

Lucy was confused. "What?! I didn't stole him from you! I never heard of you until last year!"

"That's because I've lived in California since I was six! My dad made me and my mother move there with him. But, since my parents split and I came back here with my mom, I wanted Luke back! But, no, I had to find out by Jasmine that you were dating him!"

Lucy crossed her arms. "And that's not my fault because?"

"Because I love Luke! You don't deserve him!"

"Well, if you're close to him, why hasn't he mentioned you to me before?"

Angie's face fell. "He...He never mentioned me?"

Lucy shook her head. "No...He hasn't...He hardly mentions any girls to me." She sighed. "Well, besides the crush he had on my mom…"

Angie had a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, it's weird, but he didn't have a crush on her anymore…" She smiled. "He has one on me now!"

Angie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked to the door. "Just be aware, Luke will be mine one day."

To be continued…


	6. Do You Love Me?

Blessed Mistakes

Chapter Six: "Do You Love Me?"

AN: Updating again. Hey! Enjoy!

Lucy walked out of her bedroom shortly after Angela did.

"Hey…" She greeted Luke on the couch.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're not yourself...I'm worried about you…"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

"Are you hungry?"

Lucy shook her head. She looked around for a while. "Where are my parents?"

"I know they laid Avril down. I don't where they went with the others."

Lucy nodded her head. "They might've taken them to the park or the store. What about Michael?"

"He and Angela went to her place."

Lucy kept nodding. She was quiet for awhile, until she finally gained the courage to ask him. Sighing, she turned to Luke. "You love me, right?"

He looked at her. "Yeah...Why did you ask me that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You promise that you won't leave me for a younger, prettier girl, who isn't pregnant?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I wouldn't, Lucy! I love you, and if I did leave you, I would've done it already." He kissed her head. "Especially now since your pregnant, I'm not leaving you. Part of it is because I want to watch my kids grow up and find their place in this world. And, the other half is because I'm scared of your dad, he'd kill me if I left you."

Lucy sighed as she asked him another question. "What about Angela? She said that you two have known each other since she was six...How come you never mentioned her?"

"She was Emma's friend. I tried to stay clear of Emma's friends."

"But, I'm one of Emma's friends. How come you're talking to and dating me?"

Luke smiled and kissed her. "You're different."

"How 'different', am I compared to your sister's friends?"

"Well, you can stand your own ground...Remember when we met and you twisted my arm? My arm still hurts a little. You have a strength to your small structure...I like it…"

She shook her head. "Whatever."

Luke laughed as he rubbed her back. "Are you sure you're not hungry? I'll make you something or get you something for you."

Lucy got up from the couch. "Yeah, I am, but I'll make myself something. I can't trust you in the kitchen."

He frowned, leaning back on the couch. "Saying I'm not good at cooking?"

Lucy shook her head. "Noooo...I'm saying I'm better."

Luke shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. I love you."

"Love you too." She walked into the kitchen.

Once Lucy finished cooking, she entered the living room with her plate.

"Hey, Lucy, what are you eating?" She heard her older brother ask.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just eggs...Yeah, I tried making something else, but the babies apparently don't like the smell of it."

Angie smirked. "Must suck. Not being able to eat what you want, but having to eat whatever makes the kid happy and not make you sick."

Lucy sat next to Luke. "Not really, Angela. I mean, I do get to have snack during my classes. Soooo, there's a upgrade to my pregnancy."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Michael rubbed Angie's shoulder. "Oh, hush. It'll be fine. You're gonna get what you want."

Angie smirked at Lucy, giving her a look. "Yeah, I know. Some people may not like it, but I don't care what they think."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She layed her head on Luke's shoulder. "I know it's early, but, what do you want and what would you want to name them?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know, Luce. I would like a boy, though...I don't know what I'd want to name him though...I'll let you decide on their names…"

Lucy smiled. "How about once we find out the sexes, we'll pick out two names for both, then decide out of the names."

Luke nodded. "Sounds good." He looked at his watch with a sigh. "I better go." He got up, kissed her and then left.

Soon, Angie left...but she didn't leave for home...She went to Luke's place.

To be continued...

AN: Cliffhanger! Don't you just love them?! I do! Chapter 7 will be updated probably tomorrow or Wednesday afternoon. It's pretty intense and long...


End file.
